


Mistaken Identity

by WheresMyWingZ



Series: And they were sapphics [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Human AU, Mara and Adora are identical twins!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:35:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27379576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WheresMyWingZ/pseuds/WheresMyWingZ
Summary: Things aren’t always what they seem...
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: And they were sapphics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023037
Comments: 1
Kudos: 69





	Mistaken Identity

**Author's Note:**

> Adora and Mata are identical twins but Mara dyes her hair dark brown. She is pretty good friends with Catra, but Adora, not so much.

“Mara.” Catra heads upstairs in the familiar house and enters Mara’s room. She hears humming from the cracked door of Adora and Mara’s adjoining bathroom and slaps her hand on the door while yelling, “HA!”

“Holy shit, Catra!”  
She lets out her tinkling (and adorable) little throaty laugh at the sight of a surprised Mara.

“What are you doing in here?” Mara asks, cheeks pinking and clutching her towel to her body.

Catra’s seen Mara in a towel before, so she ignores the question and asks one of her own.  
“Why is your sister being so weird?”  
“Which sister?”  
Catra rolls her eyes. “Okay. I’ll bite. The dummy”—Mara chuckles—“Adora.”  
Mara’s fit of laughter immediately turns into a coughing fit.  
“The heck’s wrong with you?”  
“Who do you think I am?”  
Catra just stares at her. “What is this, a game of Among Us? Fuckin weirdo.” 

Mara looks at her in confusion before turning to the mirror and realization dawns on her face.

Catra hops on the counter starts filing her nails. 

Mara finishes putting on her body lotion and then starts her skin care routine as Catra continues. 

“Your sister was acting really weird earlier at school today.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Asking me what I like to eat, what’s my favorite color? Just random shit.”  
“Huh? And why is that weird?”  
“Idk she never really talks to me outside of Spanish class so I don’t get why she’s randomly talking to me all of a sudden. Maybe she ...”  
Mara’s eyebrows wrinkle at the last part that was mumbled. “What?”  
“Nothing.”  
Mara quirks an eyebrow.  
“She’s just getting on my nerves and it’s so frustrating.”

Catra stares at her. “Did you tell her?”  
“Tell her what?”  
Catra stares at her for a full 33 seconds and Mara looks as if she’s about to faint under the intense gaze. Just before Catra can answer her, they hear a voice from down the hall. 

A huge grinch-like smile spreads across Mara’s face. “You have a crush on Adora, don’t you?!”  
“Eww, gross. Shut up!” Her blush doing nothing to help the denial of this accusation.  
Mara is laughing so hard that she has to sit on the edge of the bathtub. 

********

“Catra are you in here?! I’ve been looking for you for 5 minutes.”

Catra hops off the counter and slowly peaks around the doorframe to see Mara leaning on the doorframe texting on her phone.

“Come on! We were supposed to get boba tea, remember? Sorry my 

“What?” She immediately turns around at the chuckle. 

“Hola Catra.” She says with a smirk.  
“Fuck me.”  
“Not in front of my sister.”  
“Eww, yess. Leave me out of your weird sex life.”  
Adora chuckles and walks back into the bathroom, closing the door and getting dressed.

********** 

Catra sits on Mara’s bed in shock.  
“You never told her?!”  
“Duh. You told me not to. What kind of friend would I be if I did?” She shrugs and walks out of her room. 

The bathroom door slowly squeaks open.  
“So, you like me huh?” She smirks and Catra groans as she falls back onto Mara’s bed, throwing her arms over her face.  
“Shut up!”  
Adora walks over and lays down on the bed. Catra is thankful until 28 seconds later Adora says, “I bet you totally want to kiss me.”  
“Eww, stop it.”  
“Don’t lie. You can’t fool me. I remembered your disappointment when you got Mara in spin the bottle game a few weeks ago.” She says tickling Catra knowing how much she outwardly hates it but inwardly loves it.  
“Stop it!” Before Catra could even think she was straddled over Adora with her hands wrapped around Adora’s wrists, stopping the tickling.  
Never the one to back down, Adora smirks and whispers, “Make me.”

Catra leans down until their lips are almost touching until they are interrupted by, “If you’re gunna have sex on my bed, please change the sheets.”  
Adora yells “okay!” and Catra yells, “shut up” at the same time and then they’re kissing.

After a couple of seconds, Mara pops her head back in the room, “No, this is my bed! Go have sex on your own bed, Adora!” 

Adora picks her up and throws Catra over her shoulder (“Ugh!”) and heads to her bedroom through their adjoining bathroom. “Con placer,” says Adora as Catra’s tinkling laugh fades out behind closed doors.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a blast to write! A few lines were based on notsoavgfangirl’s #HolaCatra comic and I’ve also commissioned some fanart of this and can’t wait for y’all to see it! XD
> 
> Update: Here’s the fanart: https://twitter.com/notsoavgfangirl/status/1330553868971753473?s=21


End file.
